God Love Her
by PonyGothic1997
Summary: Courtney and Scott had been together for a year now, and Scott wants to show Courtney how much he loves her and how she changed his life forever. Will a little camping trip and song help? Title reference: God Love Her by Toby Keith.


God Love Her

**A/N: Well, here it is, a Scourtney fanfiction. I know they got together and broke up in the same episode, which I found very stupid and reliable like most of the people who ship them, but honestly, I know they will get together. Trust me; I was upset about how ridiculous the producers did that to them since this season is short, but seriously? What the hell? : |**

**However, I am glad that their breakup had to do something with Mal since his plan was to manipulate Cameron into kissing Courtney, so he can eliminate him (Cameron, I love ya, but sorry it was your turn to go.) . And because of Alejandro was saying in the next preview, there may be a few suspicious that he may warn the contestants about Mal, Scott and Courtney will then realize their mistakes, and get back together. **

**Anyways, back to the story. The title is a reference to the song, "God Love Her" by Toby Keith, I chose it because since Scott grew up on a farm and they is a line in the song, "she saved my soul from the devil," which if you think about it, it totally fits Courtney and Scott. ;) **

**Enjoy! I don't own Total Drama BTW. And God Love Her belongs to Toby Keith, not me. **

"Scott, I'm ready!" Cried Courtney, who was waiting downstairs. It's now been a year since Scott and Courtney have been dating after their events on Total Drama. Every since that, they'd been so close to each other and the best part about their relationship was that Scott was the exact opposite of Duncan! He didn't tease Courtney to make her mad, he wasn't sexist towards her, though he did make a few perverted jokes, but they didn't anger her unlike Duncan's, and most of all: he loved her for her and never thought about leaving her, not once! They loved and cared about each other, almost as a mother has just given birth to her young one: tender, love, and care.

Today, they were going on a camping trip around the area that Scott's farm lived on and. since he was upstairs, Scott was packing up fresh clean clothes and various tools and equipment for camping like a pocket knife, lighter, lantern, and whatever tools that would be part of the camping category in a forest green colored camp bag. He was also listening to music by his favorite artist, Kan'Ya East as he was packing up on his iPod. It gave him the energy.

"Okay babe, I'll be down in a minute!" Scott shouted back to his girlfriend. As he was almost done with his packing, the music on his iPod went to the country music genre and the first song in the genre was "God Love Her" by Toby Keith. He wasn't a big fan of country but he did like a few ones. He especially loved country that talked about tough stuff like guns and fighting, but if there was one country singer he could never hate, it would be Toby Keith, the singer that was playing right now.

Ever since he was little, Scott's pappy always played, and even sung a lot of country music around him, though it annoyed his wife a bit, he still loved it and he thought that the more he played country music around his son, he would love it, and eventually, he was right! Scott did grow up to like country, but it wasn't his favorite genre, he just tolerated it. During the song's climax, Scott had just finished packing up his materials and grabbed his iPod where he put it in his pocket and quickly ran downstairs to see his girlfriend.

"Hey Courtney babe, I'm hubba bubba!" Scott said in amazed as he saw Courtney wearing an outfit he sure would and definitely does love. Courtney herself was wearing a red plaid, short-sleeved shirt that was tied in the front, showing her naval and breasts' cleavage both. She also had blue shorts with tan brown cowboy boots, and her hair was tied with twin braids on each side. In addition, to add Scott's love for it, Courtney smiled and had her left eye closed and a finger on her cheek.

"Wow Courtney," Scott talked again "you look incredible in that outfit." Courtney giggled, "Thanks sweetie, by the look on your face when I first saw it, I knew you would like it."

"Well duh, it's hot looking!" The ginger replied, making Court giggle again.

"You always know what to say." The farm-dressed girlfriend happily said as she walked up and kissed Scott and he kissed back. It was a brief one since Scott's mother, Lulu called out, "Hey, are you two ready for the trip because I can hear kissing going on!" This comment made Scott blushed with embarrassment, but Courtney just snickered.

"Mama, you just had to say that didn't you?" Scott told his mother with annoyance. Lulu comes in from the other side of the house, possibly the kitchen since she was holding a bowl with a wooden spoon in. Her face also came with a snicker smile.

"Oh Scott, I'm sorry," Lulu began to apologize to her son "but you know," before she can finish her sentence, her orange haired son did it for her.

"That you love Courtney and I a lot, I know Ma!" Scott finished his mother's same old complement with a bit of annoyance at the end. "Cheese and rice, how many times do you have to repeat that?"

"Every time when Courtney visits the house! That's how many times I can repeat that!" Scott's mother exclaimed which caused her and Courtney to share a grin and finger point at each other. Scott sighed, "The sooner we leave, the better." Following after that, Scott's father, Billy came into the same room, chuckling at the sight as his son wanting to go on the trip, along with his girlfriend.

"Oh Scott son," Billy began to talk "we know you're very impatient and so desperate to leave but give your mother some respect! Besides, she hasn't finished up the snacks for you guys yet."

"Snacks?" Both Courtney and Scott asked confused and happy at the same time.

"Yeah," Lulu told them with a splendid accent "I thought it would be fun to make you guys some homemade snacks like cookies and beef jerky for the trip." Seeing the bowl that the lovely mother had, Scott and Courtney smiled at each other, and then at Lulu, who Scott gave a hug to her as a thank you.

"Thanks ma, I appreciate it." Scott thanked his mom.

"I appreciate it, too." Courtney said the same thing. Lulu smiled with grace.

"Anything for my son, and his pretty girlfriend!"

"Ma!" The conversation's ending made Courtney let out another giggle, but Scott an embarrassing blush.

Half an hour later, Scott and Courtney were packing up their products in a pickup truck that is often driven by Billy, and because Scott is able to drive, he was allowed to drive it as well, especially when it involves trips like the one him and Courtney were going on.

"Finally, we can go!" Scott said in relief; do to his parents, mostly his mother keeping him and Courtney in the house. Although he praises the fact that his parents love him and the CIT as his girlfriend, he gets very tired of having his parents say the same old comments about Courtney over and over again; they were more cliché than movie ones.

"Yes I know," Courtney replied back to him "you really did want to leave."

Scott screamed, "Well duh! I mean I love how my parents love you, but I just want to spend this trip with you and only you!" Courtney just smiled and rolls her eyes. "I know, and to be honest, I wanted to leave as much as you do." The girlfriend truthfully opened up as she wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, and thank goodness that it actually caused a smile on his face; therefore making him feel better. Sadly however, the short, yet sweet moment was cut off by the happy-go-lucky parents who gave their son and his girlfriend a goodbye.

"Bye sweetie," Lulu shouted to her son "have fun with Courtney!"

"And make sure you are stay safe, hunt as much as you want to, bring back any animal heads and most importantly be safe with my son Courtney, Scott's a tough one when it comes to the wilderness!" Billy shouted a lot of information and advice as well. Scott groaned. "Let's just go now." He pulled Courtney to the truck by the arm, but not hard enough to hurt her. They climbed in the truck's front sits and they drove off, ready for their trip.

"Phew, I'm so glad that pain is over." Scott relieved as he drove off with Courtney sitting by him. Courtney also snickered again.

"Obviously you would say that."

"Don't deny it, you wanted to leave too!" The boy with the wife beater reminded her. Courtney just shrugged off the reminder and then kissed her driving boyfriend's cheek; luckily this act did not distract him.

An hour later, Scott and Courtney had just settled down in a forest, unpacking their camping supplies, and just getting ready for their fun trip to begin. Just like with Scott when he was packing his things, they were listening to his iPod's music as they were setting up their tent and putting their stuff in it, they were now setting up laundry liners, so the clothes they brought will get clean once more when they return home on two metal poles that were in their campground. Last, but not least, they were putting their packed food in the campground's food safe box so no bears or any animal can steal their food and now, they were officially finished with their campground.

"It's perfect!" Courtney said with delight.

"Indeed it is," Scott agreed and smiled to Courtney, "but nothing is more perfect than you." And he then kissed Courtney's forehead, making the farmboy's lover blushed with happiness.

"Anyways, since we finished unpacking, shall we walk around and see what this camp site looks like?" The farmboy boyfriend asked his farm dressed girlfriend.

Courtney nodded, "I would love that." And she took out her hand, leaning Scott to grab it with his own hand.

"Well then, let's boogie." The ginger replied and off they went to talk like Dorothy and her friends did in "The Wizard of Oz." They walked through the camp's forest where they saw various tree types like oak, pine, various types of trees. They also saw animals like raccoons, squirrels, chipmunks, pretty much any animal or creature that lived on Camp Wawanakawa. Supplementary, they even saw a lake, which is great to them since they even planned to go swimming.

"Wow, I guess we found the perfect campsite alright." Scott said.

"Agree, and I love it," Court acknowledged "and I love it as much as I love you." She continued and smiled at Scott, who blushed with love and comparison. This moment automatically made the ginger think of God Love Her, the Toby Keith song he was listening to while he was packing. During the song, he heard a song that sung, "She saved my soul from the devil." A line that fit him and her because Scott used to be like the Devil! Before he met Courtney, he was not into relationships, in fact he _hated _girls. Usually every girl he met was either annoying, obnoxious, boring, or just the plain opposite of him; and because of that, he never had a relationship, **never. **However, when he met Courtney in the fifth season, he began to have a different feeling on her. He loved her beauty, strength, independence, leadership, smartness, and commands; oh he loved everything about her! He always respected her, listened to what she had to say, supported her, and finally, once they shared their accidental kiss and gave her a ring made out of his shoelace, he found out that he was in love with her and she felt the same exact thoughts!

And ever since that wonderful moment, they had grown closer than ever and both of them had never been happier. So after seeing how great their relationship's timeline was and still is, Scott got the courage to tell her the song.

"Hey babe," Scott started to speak.

"Yes," smiled the CIT, which always made Scott smiled, but he went back on track.

"I, uh…uh," Scott got nervous just like how the first time when he tried to ask Courtney out. Courtney herself felt a little concerned.

"What is it? Is there something I need to know?" She asked a bit scared and sad at the same time, making Scott panic.

"No, not in that way," he panicked "as in…I have a gift for you." Court's anxiety shattered away and was replaced by a smile.

"Really?" The tanned girl questioned. Her boyfriend feedback with "Yeah, it's a song that I was listening to earlier."

"Aw, that has to be the kindest thing ever from you!" The Princess hugged Scott with all her strength and happiness all together.

"Oh gosh, because of that hug, you are extremely excited to hear it."

"No opinion you dork! Now come on, show me! Show me!" Cheered the CITPrincess. Scott chuckled and he pulled out his iPod. "Okay, okay, but first calm down! You sound like you just ate lots of sugar and became very hyper." The girlfriend calmed down as her boyfriend was trying to find the song. Successfully, he did.

"Okay, here we are." He started to play the song and pulled Courtney close to him. Then, he started to sing the lyrics.

"_Just a girl born in Dixie  
Washed in the blood  
And raised on the banks  
Of the Mississippi mud  
She always had a thing  
About fallin' in love with a bad boy._

_Yea, they could see it all comin'  
But her daddy never dreamed  
She'd grow up that fast  
You know what I mean  
The way a girl gets  
When she turns 17  
Kinda crazy._

_She's a rebel child  
And a preacher's daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time  
They caught her with me  
They knew they couldn't stop her. _

_She holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there  
Preachin' to the choir  
You see...God love her  
Oh me and God love her._

_She kissed her mama goodbye  
Said I'll be sure 'n phone ya  
She called from a truck stop  
In Tucson Arizona  
With amazing grace  
We made California line  
And then my gypsy life  
Started takin' it's toll  
And the fast lane got empty  
And out of control  
And just like an angel  
She saved my soul from the devil._

_Yea she's a rebel child  
And a preacher's daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time  
They caught her with me  
They knew they couldn't stop her._

_She holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there  
Preachin' to the choir  
You see...God love her  
Oh me and God love her._

Now she holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there  
Preachin' to the choir  
You see...God love her  
Oh me and God love her  
God love her  
Me and God love her."

Once the country love song was over, Scott saw Courtney speechless and frozen.

"Uh, Court did you like it?" He asked worried. A second later, Courtney pulled Scott by the wife beater where she gave him a kiss of not only love, but also tender, care, happiness, and amazed. All in one kiss. Scott was first shocked once the CIT kissed him, but then he start to see the picture and kissed back; he even wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same to his neck.

The two kissed with a lot of passion for about a minute or two, but then release themselves with grace and grinned at each other with the same emotion.

"So with that, I'm gonna guess that you liked it?" Scott teased, but stayed serious.

"Liked? I loved it Scotty Boo!" Courtney happily answered. "It was amazing!" She then hugged Scott again and he did the same. "And I know why you chose it, may not be a rebel, but I did save you from the devil and we care about each other, and no matter what our love will be like, God will always love me, and…I love you. With all of my heart." Courtney finished her paragraph filled with all the emotions she felt and will always feel around Scott no matter what happens to them.

Scott, hearing how much Courtney loves him and cares about him, despite his different personality, mainly because like Duncan, he was another bad boy, but around Courtney he felt nothing like that no matter what, decided to hug her back because he indeed loved her the same way that she loved him.

"I really appreciate what I'm hearing from you, Courtney. It really makes me feel happy to hear that from you, and I agree, no matter what happens, God's gonna love you and me both, and protect our love because I love you too. Always."

Thereupon, the two lovebirds just stay in the same place where they still hug, confess their love to each other and hold each other close as the night starts to fall.

**THE EHD! : )**

**A/N: Whoa, that was long! XD Anyways, I really hope you guys did like the story. I did love writing it, even if it was again, long. Cx Also, some other songs besides God Love Her actually helped me write this one shot and there were:**

**One In A Million-Miley Cyrus**

**Born To Make You Happy/Sometimes-Britney Spears**

**Dreaming Of You-Selena**

**Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review and favorite! B-Y-E! 8D**

**BTW, I am aware again that had broken up in "Zeek and Ye Shall Find," and in the preview, they're together again; and to be honest, it's actually Courtney and Gwen I'm worried about since Gwen is mad at Courtney for kissing Cameron and Scott both. *sighs* I don't want them as enemies again, it sucked. :/**


End file.
